elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:IDLift3000/History of Indonesian Elevator Filmers
Maybe I'll call this: "The Indonesian Elevator Filmer Database". Anyway, enjoy reading this! :-) NOTE: '''I've stopped updating this blog. This blog is now '''OUTDATED. You can browse for more elevator filmers . History The first elevator filmer in Indonesia was a YouTuber, raykrislianggi, with his first elevator video uploaded in 2009. At that time, he is the only elevator filmer in Indonesia. In 2010, a YouTube user armsatrio, uploaded an elevator video on 9 May 2010, making him the second Indonesian elevator filmer. The year of 2011 has draw few new Indonesian elevator filmers in YouTube, they are; kevinwanandi, Thanialeksmono71198, sumosoftinc, oracleorisa and eiffelhendrawan. Finally in 2012, more new users began to launch their own YouTube channel. They are; Reza Tanaka, 10111213141511, SchindlerLift1874, amarvasandani, rafidanis99, Theo Gunawan, Dion Daniel, Heins Daniello, and many more. There are currently 23 elevator filmers in Indonesia (as of Sept 2013). The Filmers 1. raykrislianggi *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Semi-active He is the first and original elevator filmer in Indonesia, from the city of Jakarta. His first elevator video was uploaded in 2009, but as of today he never upload more elevator videos again. Although he is an elevator filmer, his YouTube channel contains mostly anime-related videos and off-topic videos. Other than in Jakarta, he has filmed some elevators in Bandung and Tasikmalaya. He also has filmed some elevators in Bangkok and Shanghai (in Shanghai Pearl TV Tower). 2. armsatrio *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Inactive armsatrio was the second Indonesian elevator filmer, with his first video filmed on 9 May 2010. armsatrio is a minor elevator filmer, as his channel mostly contains off-topic videos. He has filmed some elevators in a few places in Jakarta; Mall Pondok Indah 1, Mall Taman Anggrek, Mall Kelapa Gading and Soekarno-Hatta Airport Terminal 3. He never upload elevator videos again. 3. kevinwanandi *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Semi-active He is the third elevator filmer, with his first video uploaded on 9 August 2011. The channel, however, remain inactive for some unknown reason. He has visited Melbourne and Japan. It seems that he never upload more elevator videos again. On May 1, 2013, Kevin Wanandi goes in a rage with sumosoftinc after he posted a comment on one of sumosoftinc's videos, claiming that sumosoftinc copy his videos. Soon, Sumosoftinc, SchindlerLift1874, Theo Gunawan, amarvasandani and ElevatorToughLion began to fightback Kevin Wanandi, but he didn't get blocked. See this blog for more information. 4. sumosoftinc *City: Jakarta *Links: **Main channel **Off-topic channel *Other links: **NS Media Forum **Personal website *User: Sumosoftinc *Status: Active Also known as NS Lift Media (formerly Sumosoftinc Production Indonesia). His YouTube channel was opened on 10 August 2011 and the first video was uploaded at the same date. He has visited several countries to film some elevators; Thailand, Singapore and China (Hong Kong, Macau, and Shenzhen). sumosoftinc is currently the largest channel in Indonesia, with over 200 videos uploaded. He also has a secondary channel sumosoftofftopic, which contains some animated elevator and random videos. He also operates a forum NS Media Forum and a personal website. 5. Orisa Pradito *City: Jakarta *Links: YouTube channel *Status: Active Orisa Pradito (formerly oracleorisa) or better known as Odilo Orisa Pradito opened his YouTube channel on November 25, 2011, but his first video was uploaded on March 25, 2012. He currently studies in Universitas Indonesia in Depok. He usually film elevators with his white BlackBerry mobile phone. 6. Reza Tanaka *City: Surabaya *Links: **Main YouTube channel **2nd channel *Other links **Blog **Deviantart *User: Rezatanakauzumaki *Status: Active Based in the city of Surabaya, Reza Tanaka (formerly rezatanakaify) first joined YouTube on November 15, 2011. He also have another account titled "darkrezatanaka", which contains few elevator videos and off-topic videos. He rarely upload elevator videos, but he often post comments on various elevator videos. The name Reza Tanaka is a pen name (also a stage name), which "Reza" is his real name and "Tanaka" is a name taken from the main character of BECK comic, Yukio Tanaka. 7. Eiffel Hendrawan *City: Surabaya *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Active Also an elevator filmer from Surabaya. He also has visited Bali and has filmed two elevators; one in Benoa Square (Sigma elevator) and another one in Pullman Legian Nirwana Resort (Schindler 5400 AP elevator). On May 9, 2013, he's back active by uploading a Mitsubishi elevator video which was filmed at Eastcoast Centre (Pakuwon City), Surabaya. Since then, he started to upload few more elevator videos. 8. 10111213141511regit *City: Makassar *Link: YouTube channel *User: Gen1212 *Status: Active The eight filmer in Indonesia, from Makassar and the only one in that city. He is one of the younger elevator filmer in Indonesia. His videos are mainly consists of Sigma elevator videos, taken from Mall Panakukang, Mall GTC Makassar, Mall Trans Studio Makassar, Rumah Sakit (Hospital) Awal Bros, and other locations. However, he also film few Otis and Haushahn elevators and fewer SJEC escalators. On April 6, 2013, his channel has been terminated due to repeated or severe violations of YouTube's Community Guidelines and/or claims of copyright infringement. A day later, he open another account 10111213141511regit as a replacement of his old account. His first video uploaded on his new channel was an animated Otis ThyssenKrupp elevator with touch buttons. He also has a secondary channel 10111213141511topic which contains off-topic videos. Currently, his main channel only contains animated elevator videos. According to him, he will start film real elevators again once he gets a new mobile phone. 9. SchindlerLift1874 *City: Denpasar, Bali *Links: **Main channel **Off-topic channel *Other links: **Blog **Flickr *User: SchindlerLift1874 *Status: Active The ninth elevator filmer, with the first video uploaded on May 2012. SchindlerLift1874 is currently the second-largest channel in Indonesia, with more than 200 videos uploaded (as of March 2013). He has visited Jakarta, Tokyo and Kuala Lumpur to film elevators. He currently lived in Denpasar, Bali. He also operates a secondary channel SL74Offtopic, a blog, the Elevatorpedia (this wiki) and a Flickr photostream. 10. amarvasandani *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Active He is one of the youngest elevator filmer in Indonesia. He first joined YouTube on June 22, 2012 with his first video uploaded on June 2012, which is a Mitsubishi elevator in ITC Cempaka Mas, Jakarta. 11. Rafi Daniswara *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Semi-active Rafi Daniswara (formerly rafidanis99) uploaded his first video on 28 June 2012. He doesn't film much elevators because most of his channel contains off-topic videos, mainly TV commercial videos. He is one of the younger filmer in Indonesia. 12. Theo Gunawan *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *User: Theo Gunawan *Status: Active One of many elevator filmer in Jakarta. and he has visited several towns in Indonesia such as Cirebon, Semarang, etc. He also once visited Singapore and Malaysia. He is now the 3rd largest elevator channel in Indonesia, with more than 200 videos uploaded on his channel. 13. Dion Daniel *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Active *User: Diondaniel13310 His first elevator video was first recorded in Pasar Pagi Mangga Dua, Jakarta, and uploaded on January 2013. His YouTube account was opened on December 14, 2012. 14. Heins Daniello *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Inactive Heins Daniello is the youngest elevator filmer in Indonesia, 8 years old as revealed in his Senayan City Elevator Tour video. He first opened his account on June 18, 2012. His videos are mainly elevator tours and some of them are dedicated to Beno (a well-known lift filmer in the UK). In addition, he has visited Singapore and has film one elevator at Singapore Changi Airport Terminal 2 (which is a ThyssenKrupp glass elevator). 15. Thanialeksmono71198 *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Inactive Nathaniela Adinda Leksmono (YouTube user Thanialeksmono71198) is one of the two female elevator filmers in Indonesia. Other than elevator videos, her channel also contains some off-topic and railway videos (because she is also a railway enthusiast). She is usually film elevator using her iPad. 16. fiend yudi *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Active fiend yudi opened his YouTube account on December 20, 2012, and his first video was taken in Mall Kelapa Gading, Jakarta (which was also filmed by raykrislianggi in 2009 and Theo Gunawan in 2013), and first uploaded on January 2013. 17. aamanullang *City: Surabaya *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Inactive He is the third elevator filmer in Surabaya. Although he first joined on March 29, 2008, his first video was uploaded on February 2013. His first video was a Kone elevator tour video in National Hospital Surabaya (Rumah Sakit Nasional Surabaya). Later he made a 17-minutes elevator tour video taken in Tunjungan Plaza, Surabaya. He is one of the younger elevator filmer in Indonesia. 18. elevator9967 *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Inactive Not much known about this user, but he has uploaded two videos of Mitsubishi elevators in Menara Bidakara, Jakarta, on 2010 or 2011. Currently, he hasn't upload any more videos since then, therefore he has been labelled as "inactive". He first joined YouTube on April 19, 2010. 19. Kevin Amadeo *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Inactive He first joined YouTube on March 23, 2013, with his first video recorded on a Schindler elevator in Sogo Pondok Indah Mall 2. He also visited Surabaya, but he only filmed a Mitsubishi elevator at Juanda International Airport. This name should not be confused with the now inactive user "kevinwanandi". Big thank you to Theo Gunawan for informing this new elevator filmer! 20. TheKentaro Light *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Active TheKentaro Light (some called him TKL) first joined YouTube on January 7, 2013. His first elevator video was uploaded on April 1, 2013 which is in Grand Indonesia Shopping Town, Jakarta. He seems to be one of the younger elevator filmer in Indonesia due to it's childish voice. On most of his videos, he usually began the video with a opening signature in a form of toy horse. Big thank you to Theo Gunawan and Sumosoftinc for informing this new filmer. 21. yeni aprilia *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Active yeni aprilia (or known by her YouTube channel link yazidanemom42. Note that the filmer is a male, not a woman) opened his on April 7, 2009 and her first escalator video was uploaded on January 2013. He mostly film escalators and moving walks, but he also has film fewer elevator. He has visited Mecca, Saudi Arabia and Dubai, United Arab Emirate which He has film many escalators and moving walks. 22. Jimmy Santoso *City: Jakarta *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Active A new elevator filmer from the city of Jakarta. He joined YouTube on July 21, 2013, and shortly after that he uploaded his first video, which is a Mitsubishi escalator at Plaza Indonesia, Jakarta. 23. ElevatorToughLionTV *City: Semarang *Link: YouTube channel *Status: Active *User: ElevatorToughLionTV He first joined on February 2013. He rarely film the elevators, escalators, & skyscraper elevators. Other than that, he also film the off-topic videos, & technology startup videos. In late-June 2013, he closed the account due for unknown reason. Now he's back from Elevator Community. He created the replacement channel called "ElevatorToughLionTV" since August 2, 2013. Former filmers These are the former elevator filmers in Indonesia. *andrew98273video (2013) *JordanElevatorTopic (2013) Thanks for watching reading this! Category:Blog posts